Dying And Other Bad Choices
by stardustandmemes
Summary: Robin and Reyna Tempon are both two teens with powerful Quirks... Yes, this is the OC-insert fic that a lot of people do. I'm probably not even going to finish it anyway.


_Hey, hey! Robin…. Guess what!_

 **What are you...can you put that video camera down, Reyna?**

 _No way, bro-bro! This is gonna be our chronicle of becoming pro-heroes!_

 **I thought you were** _ **kidding**_ **about that!**

 _Nope! It's a real thing!_

 **Rey, why?**

 _So that future generations can use this to their advantage… or just so we can show our kids how we got here when we get old enough._

 **...I never agreed to this.**

 _Too late!_

… **.fine. But no internet stuff, okay? Not a lot of pro-heroes give out their identities exactly…**

 _Alright, fine, bro-bro._

* * *

"Ah, crap!" was the first thing Robin heard that morning. A loud explosion followed it, and he groaned. The sun rays were barely peeking in through the blinds in his window and the birds had just begun their chirping in the morning air.

He already knew what had probably happened, and he dragged himself out of his bed to check on his sister in the garage. The moment he left his room, he could already smell something wrong, and he groaned again. What did Reyna do this time?

He found his sister in the garage, as per usual Sunday morning routine. She was coughing and sputtering around a box, trying to wave away air that smelled quite sweet, much like lilacs. "Reyna-"

She shushed him and pushed him out of the garage and back into the house, coughing and sputtering. "I hope that won't damage my lungs!"

" _Reyna-"_

"Oh, morning Robin!" She greeted her brother. "Um, do you know if it's illegal to make mustard gas in Japan? Cause I think that's what I accidentally made…"

It was just a normal Sunday morning for Robin, and that was an understatement at best. Rolling his eyes, he shrugged, taking a look over his sister. They both were near identical, despite being opposite genders. They shared the same hair color, a deep black, and they had the same chocolate brown eyes. Reyna's hair often curled without intervention, while Robin left his in a mess on his head. They shared an identicial streak of white in their hair as well, from the scalp to the end of their hairs. Reyna's was much more noticable, with a giant curl of white falling in front of her face.

"What were you even trying to do?" Robin asked his sister as he dug through the fridge, looking for anything apetizing for breakfast. All that was in there were two leftover boxes of week-old pizza, a carton of milk, and eggs.

"I was working on my rocket!" Reyna responded, chipper as ever. Ah, yes, Reyna's hobby of rocket science. Just a hobby. "But, um, I guess it didn't go too well?"

"I'm not even going to ask how." He pulled out the eggs and the milk. There was a fresh loaf of bread by the stove as well. "French toast?"

"Sure!" Was the response.

Robin nodded, and fired up the stove. As he did so, he took a glance to the calendar. The entrance exam was this week. Were he and Reyna ready? He glanced over at his twin sister, who was working through an equation of sorts on a spare sheet of construction paper. She was muttering to herself as she walked through the equation, probably attempting to figure out _how_ she got mustard gas out of that one thing.

Reyna had the smarts as much as he did, but she was wilder. Wilder and spunky, as their mother would always say. Wild, spunky and awesome, taking after their father. Robin was quieter and calculating, and awesome as well, just like their mother.

"I'm still not sure…" Reyna muttered to herself. "Maybe I should call Mom about it."

"She's probaby busy again."

Their mother was Tanaka Tempon at Tempo Industries in Tokyo. She worked three weeks a month straight there with their father, Arnold Tempon. Robin barely paid attention to the projects they were working on anymore. It wasn't his favorite field of subject, quantum physics and science. But Reyna was all about science and rockets and space.

She said she'd be the first one on Mars when they were younger. Didn't happen, but it isn't crushing her dreams anytime soon, is it?

"True…" Reyna sighed. "How's the calendar looking, bro?"

Robin glanced back up at the calendar as he slid the french toast onto two plates. "We've got the U.A. entrance exam coming up, and Mom'll be back next week."

"What? The entrance exam _already?_ "

U.A…. the famous hero academy, just up the road from their house. It was the best in the country of Japan, and it's where a lot of pros who are at the top of the leaderboard got their start, including the famous hero All Might.

Could Robin and Reyna get in together? They had made a deal together, when they submitted applications together at the same time. If only one got in, they wouldn't go at all. They were too close to go to different hero schools. And if U.A. didn't accept them, they would find somewhere else to go. They'll go together or not at all.

Reyna glanced at her hands as Robin placed the plates down at the counter, and took the stool next to her. "I hope I've been studying _and_ training enough."

"You and I have been studying and messing with our Quirks nonstop since we submitted applications, Rey." Robin said. "It's probably caused a rip in time for all we know."

Their Quirks were both rare, time-related Quirks. Reyna had claimed Temporal Freeze as the name for her own. She could freeze time and act independently for a good ten minutes. Impressive as well, since Robin knew that she started at just barely five before training. Robin's was different, and much harder to train. His Temporal Reload Quirk could barely be activated on its own. Sure, it was easier than ever to pin and save a point in time, but having to reload and return to it was tolling on his body.

The one easy way out wasn't a good one, either. It especially wasn't clean…

"Yeah…" Reyna sighed. "I hope we're able to get in together, Robin. We're all that we have."

They had their mother and they had their father. But both worked ridiculous hours in Tokyo, away from where they were for weeks on end. It had been just them since their final nanny quit a few weeks ago after Reyna caused an explosion in the garage again. It wouldn't have affected Mrs. Aito, had she not been covered in a black sludge that didn't come off for a week.

"We will."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

 _Bun-dun-dun-dun! It's the big day!_

 **Reyna, are you bringing that to our exams?**

… _no?_

 **You know we're only allowed to bring our phones and use them** _ **after**_ **the exams.**

… _so? I could sneak it in._

 **They'd know, Reyna-**

 _Relax, bro-bro! I'm not gonna bring it into the exams. They can take it with our phones._

… **.you're impossible.**

 _I know!_

…

 _Are you nervous?_

 **Yeah. You?**

' _Course not. Haha._

 **We've got this, Rey.**

 _Are you sure?_

 **Positive.**

* * *

U.A. High was a pretty impressive school on itself. It stood on top of a moderately large hill with a great overlook of the city it was in, and the way the sunlight hit it was almost poetic. Robin and Reyna took steps toward it in unison.

Reyna was gittery and looking around in awe. It was less at the school (which Robin found pretty fascinating, more than just a structure of architecture) and more at the students. Being homeschooled by various tutors and nannies in their lives, the only time Reyna or Robin went out was for chores and to visit their parents on every other weekend when they were gone. So seeing a large crowd of people was very rare for them, aside from the crowds in Tokyo.

"Wow, bro-bro!" Reyna said, switching to their first language again, English. "This place is amazing!

"I know." Robin responded, watching as future students filed in. How many of these people were going to be classmates and friends, if they even get in in the first place?

The one thing Robin defintely felt was out-of-place. While a lot of students rushed to school in their old uniforms, they had no old uniforms to fall back on. Reyna went a little fancy and pulled out a simple red dress with boots, while Robin chose a button-down and jeans. He felt foregin and out of place.

He supposed that his partial- Japanese ancestry wasn't helping too much either.

Reyna had run ahead a bit and, of course, run into someone already. If her alias wasn't going to be the Clumsy Heroine, Robin wasn't too sure what it would be.

"Ohmygodi'msosorryIdidn'tseeyouthere!" Reyna had quickly returned to Japanese again, and spoke too fast for even the person she ran into to understand.

He was a good foot taller than both of them (curse both of his parent's short genes) and wore a thin pair of glasses on his face. He was also very muscular as well, with broad shoulders and a rough chin.

"It is fine, miss!" He spoke with a loud, clear and polite voice. "However, I would advise you to watch where you are going next time."

"O-of course!" Reyna nodded. "I got really distracted by all the awesome quirks here, that's all."

"Yes, there is a large assortment of Quirks here." He held out his hand. "My name is Tenya Iida. It is a pleasure to meet a possible future classmate!"

"I'm Reyna Tempon, and this is my brother, Robin!" She took his hand and shook it with a big smile. "And, yeah, same to you!"

"Tempon?" Iida asked, slightly shocked. "As in, Tanaka Tempon of the Tempo Industries?"

"Yup, that's my Mom!"

"It is a pleasure to meet the children of such an esteemed group. They have helped many heroes acquire technologies to assist their Quirks, after all!" Iida bowed to them. Robin took a hesitant step back, somewhat in shock of the genuinity of this kid their age before them.

"Are you trying to get into the Heroics Department, too?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I am. I assume that you two are as well?"

"Yeppers!" Reyna grinned, giving him a peace sign to add to the ~kawaii~ effect (as she dubs it). "Good luck, Iida!"

"Best of luck to the both of you as well. Now we must be going, or we may be late for the examination!"

Reyna stopped a few more people on their way in, chattering like a chipmunk around like-minded people. Most of it was greeting people she found interesting and wishing them luck. They passed a kid who was laughing momentarily on their way in. Robin glanced at him questioningly; he seemed like the average kid.

* * *

Present Mic, one of the multiple pro-heroes who works at the school, went over what the second part of the entrance exam would be like. Robin flew through the written exam, hoping that most of his answers were right. He had studied, but somehow, the stress of the test made him feel like he lost half the knowledge from studying.

Nonetheless, the second exam would be tough as well. Looking at their cards, Robin noticed that he and Reyna wouldn't be in the same area. While Reyna was in Area C, he was going to be taking the "Mock Battle" in Area B.

There were three types of robots to take down, each with varying levels of difficulty and strengths. And size, too, by the look of it.

For the first time in a while, Robin felt ready.

* * *

 **I don't know if I'll ever finish this, honestly. I might rewrite it, I might not. I just wanted to open up room and put it out there, so take this trash.**


End file.
